High School with an Attitude
by paopukitten
Summary: What if Gohan blamed himself for his father's death? What if he continued to train even after the Cell games were finished, with Vegeta no less? And gaining a slightly darker personality in the process? Full summary inside. prologue only, right now.. HIAT


****

Disclaimer: I am writing FANfiction, if I owned DBZ why in the world would I write FANfiction?

****

Title: No title as of yet

****

Summary: What if Gohan blamed himself for his father's death? What if he continued to train even after the Cell games were finished, with Vegeta no less? And gaining a slightly darker personality in the process? What would happen if Gohan went to high school 7 years later at the age of 18 with a Saiya-jin attitude as Vegeta would call his personality. Not caring about who found out about his Saiya-jin heritage either? How would high school life be for him then? Will eventually be Gohan/Videl.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

(...) - Authors notes (AN) [I doubt I'll have to use this often]

__

Authors notes at the bottom...well...just one small one at the top too...

****

AN: I hope you enjoy this...uh...prologue...uhm anyways...flames will not be tolerated and will be given to Dilandau to play with. Constructive criticism and just regular reviews are welcome. Enjoy my first...weird...ficcy...thing...sorta.. n-n;; oh and before you read it...I am terribly sorry for any mistakes and bad sentences that just sound weird that I missed before I posted this story.

**__**

Prologue

The fight was finally over, after hours of grief and exhaustion, the fight between Gohan an Cell had finally ended with Gohan as the victor, but at a price. Goku had been killed in a fatal attempt at trying to save the earth and its inhabitants when Cell tried to self detonate himself to try and destroy himself and the earth in a desperate attempt of winning the 'Cell Games', after losing android 18 when Gohan punched him in the gut, going back to his second form.

Goku had used his instant transmission and brought himself along with the near exploding Cell to King Kai's planet. It was just in time too, since Cell exploded just as Goku and him arrived at King Kai's planet. All the occupants of the planet had died from the explosion. Goku's death had been an honourable one, but it was in vain, for Cell had regenerated his body in his final form and used Goku's instant transmission to bring himself back to earth.

Soon after he had arrived back on the earth, he killed Trunks with one small beam of ki right through the heart. In a fit of rage and loss, Vegeta went up against Cell using everything he had to try and destroy the android after killing his son. Eventually Vegeta was taken down and just before Cell could use a final attack to kill him, Gohan jumped in front of him and took most of the blast which also made Gohan's left arm completely useless and half of his energy depleted.

Cell began to create a gigantic kamehameha ball to finish the earth off. Gohan also began to create a kamehameha ki ball to use against Cell in an attempt to stop him from destroying the earth. They both blasted the massive ki balls at each other, trying to overpower one another. After some encouragement from his father in the other world, it was Gohan who became the victor in the battle. Laughing happily over his victory, Gohan laid down to rest.

Eventually the Z-fighters. along with the unconscious 18 who was being carried by Krillin, flew over to the lookout where Dende and the Dragon Balls awaited them. After wishing back all of the people who were killed, they were finally ready to wish back Goku. But Goku did not want to be wished back, he wanted stay in the other world since most of the evil that came to the earth were looking for him. He thought it would be safer this way. Unfortunately, Gohan never heard any of this for he ran far away from where everybody was gathered not wanting to hear what his father said. He blamed himself for Goku's death,

__

'If only I had listened to him', he thought._ 'Then father wouldn't have died for my stupidity and mother wouldn't have to face all this grief.'_

Deciding then and there that he would continue to train, even if he had to do it in secret he would, so that incase any other monsters decided to take over or destroy the earth, he would be ready. He also decided that he would learn more about his Saiya-jin heritage from Vegeta since he didn't know very much about his Saiya-jin side, and maybe train with Vegeta. in process. Weeks after the Cell Games, Gohan found out that he was soon to be a big brother and began to train even harder.

Seven years later, at the age of 18, Gohan was preparing to go to high school at the request of his mother to finish school with other teenagers his age. With a darker attitude and stronger then ever, Gohan was ready for high school. Affectionately ruffling Goten's hair, whom he only actually showed affection for along with his mother, and a small hug from Chi Chi, Gohan stepped out of the comfy little home he had grown up in all his life and headed toward Satan city for his first day in high school.

**__**

Authors Note: So what did you think? It's very short, but its only the prologue anyway... n-n;;....I promise (hopefully) that this story will get better......with a little luck and some experience. [nervous laugh] uhm...its my first story and I have finally decided to actually write a story instead of just read other stories....yea...updates might take a while and I want to find out the reaction of how this story is....for now I'll just leave it at pg-13 cuz' it'll get progressively more...well...PG-13. Right now it looks like it should be at PG...but there will be some...err...LOTs of swearing in this fic...possibly. I dunno...I doubt it though...uh yea...anyways...plz tell me on what you think of it so far...even though it **_is_** just a prologue...and they're usually very boring anyway...but still feedback would be nice!...I honestly have no idea where I'm going to take this story so we'll just have to wait and see alright? And I can't believe it if you are _still_ reading my authors note which is getting quite long...uhm yea...anyways.

R&R!!

p.s. See the little blue button at the bottom? Click on it!!! and REVIEW!!! =)


End file.
